Candy Speciale
by KairiHyugaKuchiki
Summary: Looks like the Italians brothers were accidently switched on a drunken night out. Italy went with Spain and Romano with Germany. When things couldn't get any worst; both Spain and Germany decided to use candy speciale, and mpreg happen. Human names used.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**A/N:** This fanfic is a spin off of my FrUk, Special Candy. It isn't necessary to read that before to understand this one, but recommended. If you decide to read Special Candy, then read Prussia's Adventure and Chapter 6.

**Translations:** Please feel free to tell about any translations I got wrong.

**(Spanish)** _Por favor_ – Please

**(Spanish & Italian)** _bebé & bambino_ – baby

**(Italian)** _Si prega di_ - Please

**(Italian)** _Spagna_ – Spain

**(Italian)** _cosa_ – thing

**(German)** _mein Baby_ – my baby

**(German)** _Nein_ – No

**(German)** _Spanien_ – Spain

**(Italian)** _Potevo essere così stupido._ - I could be so stupid.

**(German)** _Sie sind nicht dumm._ – You are not stupid.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"I hate all of you!" shouted a seethering Italian, who was throwing anything and everything, he could get his hands on.

"Lovino! Por favor stop throwing stuff, you might hurt the bebé!" exclaimed the Spaniard as he tried to get near his little Italian.

"What bambino? There isn't a bambino anywhere here!" shouted the Italian as he ran out of light things to throw.

"Si prega di stop fratello." cried a high pitched voice, who was the younger brother of the angry Italian. "Big brother Spagna is right, you're going to hurt the bambino."

"And I'm telling you two that there is no way in hell that I'm pregnant, especially with that potato bastard's cosa!" Romano shouted as he rudely pointed at the Germanic nation, who was standing next to Italy.

"But fratello!" Italy whined.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Romano as he ran out of the room.

"Wait Lovino!" exclaimed Spain as he began to run after Romano but was stopped by Germany.

"I'll go, it is after all mein Baby." Germany assured both Spain and Italy as he ran off after Romano.

"Hey Romano, where did you go?" Germany called out when he lost Romano outside the conference hall. But he received no immediate reply, but some snuffling sounds from behind a door, which Germany believed to be a broom closet.

"Romano are you in there?" Germany asked as he cautiously opened the broom closet's door, careful not to startle the Italian nation.

"Go away, you potato bastard." yelled Romano as he threw a bucket at Germany, whom dodged it effortlessly.

"Nein. I can't very well do that, since you're an emotional wreck and you're pregnant." Germany answered to Romano's request to leave, by sitting next to him in the closet. "Now I know that being pregnant isn't the only thing bothering you, so tell me what else is." Germany demanded.

"Like I'll tell you anything." Romano said as he looked away from Germany.

"Does this have anything being pregnant by me and not Spanien. While your brother is pregnant by Spanien?" Germany asked while trying to figure what is bothering Romano. But when Germany looked back at Romano, he could see that he hit a nerve.

"Sì . ." Romano mumbled in defeat. "It's just that, Spagna told me he loved me and I actually believed him." Romano began to get teared up. "But . . . but when it comes to Italy, I'm just the runner up to him." Romano smiled a pained smile. "Potevo essere così stupido."

"Sie sind nicht dumm." Germany said as he awkwardly brought Romano into a half hug.

"Then why did he leave me for my fratello?" Romano questioned as he relaxed into the half hug.

"Because he couldn't see what he already had in front of him." Germany answered rather quickly.

"Then why did you leave him for me?" asked Romano.

"I didn't really, I just . . . I just. . ." Germany fumbled for the right choice of words.

"Don't bother to lie to me." Romano said in a cracked voice, "Just please don't leave me until this is all over." Romano begged as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"I won't." Germany promised as he got up and pulled Romano up his feet. "Why don't we go and get some pasta?" Germany offered.

"No, I want pizza." Romano said with a frown.

"Pizza it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>That was pretty OOC but I promise as soon as the story gets going, everyone will be In character. R&amp;R please, more reviews faster updates. And the reason why this under and cause I guess you can consider it like a foursome.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Hetalia. . . . Yes it's very obvious.

**Rating:** T maybe M.

**Translations: Correct if you like.**

**(Italian)** _Fratello_ – brother

**(Italian) **_Ciao_ – Hello/Goodbye

**(Spanish)** _Hola_ – Hello

**(Italian)** _cena_ – dinner

**(German)** _bruder _– brother

**(Italian)** _privato_ – private

**(Spanish)** _por favor_ – please

**(Spanish)** _Perdón Alemania_ – Pardon, Germany.

**(German)** _Spanien _– Spain

**(Spanish)** _mi amigo_ – my friend

**(Spanish) **_sabroso –_ yummy

**(Spanish)**_ Italia_ – Italy

**(Italian)** _Grazie _– Thank You

**(Italian)** _Germania_ – Germany

**(Spanish)** _No se preocupe_ – Don't worry.

**(Italian)** _Spagna_ – Spain

**(Spanish) **_flecha_ – arrow

**(Spanish)** _Hungría_ – Hungary

**(Spanish)** _Lituania_ – Lithuania

**(Spanish)**_ Prusia_ – Prussia

Chapter 1

"Why the hell are we here again?" asked a very irriated Italian nation as he and another nation waited for _someone_ to answer the door.

"Because we're here for dinner, silly~!" sang the Spanish nation, as he happily waited next to the seething Italian.

"That's not what I meant idiot!" shouted Romano, as he rang the doorbell for what seemed the thousandth time tonight.

"What did you mean then?" asked a curious Spaniard as he tilted his head to the side, to prove his curiosity.

"Here at that damn potato bastard's house!" explained Romano as he pouted.

"Aww~ You're so cute when you pout!" squealed the Spanish nation as he hug attacked the younger nation, which earned a few colorful phases from the younger.

"Let go of me, you tomato bastard!" exclaimed Romano as he shoved the older nation away, making him fall flat of his bottom.

"Ow~ Romano that hurt." faked cried Spain as he made no movement to get up.

"Serves you rig-" Romano's rant was cut off by an overly hyper, Italian accented voice. "FINALLY!" shouted Romano as soon as he heard the voice getting closer.

"Fratello, you're early~!" sang the happy Italian as he hugged attacked the older Italian.

"I'm not early, you're just later than me!" Romano said with a not so happy face, for his personal space was invaded once again. "Now get off of me."

"Aw~ Okay, fratello whatever you say."

"Oh, buenas noches, Italy~ Buenas noches Germany!" greeted Spain as he got up to hug Italy, and nodded towards Germany.

"Ciao, Spain I didn't see you there, did fratello tripped you again?" asked Italy as he hugged Spain back, earning a glare from the older Italian nation.

"HE DESERVED IT!" shouted Romano as he pulled Italy away from Spain's hug. "He invaded MY personal space and now he's invading yours. Stupid tomato bastard!"

"Being overprotecting again I see~" teased Spain as he noted that Romano immediately took Italy away from his hug.

"I AM NOT!" yelled Romano, before Spain or Italy can say anything, Romano decided to yell at the bored looking Germanic nation. "When are you going to fucking open the door?" With a grunt, the tallest nation of the foursome did what Romano suggested, hoping to avoid becoming deaf tonight.

"Please come right in." Germany motioned as he held open the door for his "guests" to walk in. Germany was not surprised to find that Romano decided to throw his coat over his head as he walked in.

"What's for cena?" asked Romano as he waltzed right into the Germanic's nation, making a point to a vase on his way to the living room.

"Romano! You shouldn't break people's things!" cried out Spain as he tried to catch the vase before it hit the ground. Which he barely managed to catch.

"I didn't break anything! . . . Yet." Romano corrected as he sat down on the coach, reaching for magazine in the usual magazine basket. Though he immediately threw it at Germany, whom walked in from the kitchen with some red wine and beer.

"You fucking potato bastard!" Romano yelled as he grabbed another magazine from Germany's living room stash. "WHY do you have these dirty magazines here!" Romano rubbed the magazine he barely got from the pile and in front of Germany's face.

With a deep sigh, Germany pushed passed Romano's shoving and laid the tray of alcoholic drinks on the coffee table, and took the magazine from Romano's hands. "Bruder's private stash." Germany said as a matter of fact.

"Privato? How the hell is this privato?" Romano questioned as he gave Germany a suspicious glare.

"Bruder has different meanings of some words." Germany said as he threw his brother's magazine back into the basket.

"I don't bel-." Before Romano could finish, Spain decided to step in between the two holding a wine glass and beer mug, offering them to the nations. Germany immediately took the beer, though Romano just looked annoyed at the Spanish nation.

"Por favor, don't fight tonight, Romano~" begged Spain as he handed the wine to Romano with a wide grin.

"Fine, except if he does something stupid, don't blame me for starting the fight!" exclaimed Romano as he left to the kitchen to help his brother with the cooking . . . To be more exact, Romano just went to watch his brother do all the work.

"Perdón Alemania, Romano is a handful sometimes." apologized Spain as he gave Germany a sympathetic look.

"I'm already used to it." Germany said as he shrugged off Romano's behavior as he took a long gulp from his mug.

"Isn't everyone?" joked Spain as he to took a gulp from his mug.

"True, but no wine tonight, Spanien?" questioned Germany as he noted before from the Bad Touch Trio's get-togethers, Spain always got wine unless . . .

"I need something stronger than wine today." Spain admitted.

"How come?" asked Germany as he also noticed Spain looking a little on the serious side tonight.

"No need to worry, mi amigo." assured Spain with his usual grin.

"If you say so."

"Hey, you bastards, cena is ready!" yelled Romano as he appeared from the kitchen.

"Coming, mi Lovino~!" sang Spain as he walked towards the kitchen, pulling Germany with him, whom was trying to grab his beer from the coffee table knowing full well, he would not be excused from the kitchen till after dinner.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After Dinner**

"That was sabroso~!" commented Spain after he was done with his pasta dinner. "Wonderful cooking as always Italia~!"

"Grazie~" thanked the younger Italian with his usual smile. "Did you like it fratello? Germania?"

"It was alright." commented Romano as he played with his empty wine glass.

"I agree with Spanien."

Italy nodded with a happy grin towards Germany, whom blushed.

"What's for dessert?" asked Romano, purposely interrupting the moment between his brother and Germany.

"Dessert?" questioned Italy, mainly to himself as he tried to remember if he made any or not. "I didn't make any . . ." Italy confessed after a few moments.

"No se preocupe~" sang Spain, as he went towards the refrigerator and brought out a chocolate cake. "I brought this here earlier today."

"Wow, fratello Spagna, it looks amazing! Did you make it yourself?" asked Italy.

"Si! You have no idea how long it took me." chuckled Spain. "Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks."

"I'll be the judge of that." interrupted Romano. "So can we eat it now?"

"I'll get the dishes." mumbled Germany as he got up to get his special dessert dishes.

"I'll get the wine and beer~!" offered Spain as he went into Germany's alcohol cabinet.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After Dessert**

"And so, he had a flecha in his head for weeks. Just because he was too much pride to ask Hungría to take it out for him." laughed out a very drunk Spaniard as he finished his story.

"That sounds like my bruder." commented the German is the room as he gave a chuckle at the story.

"That's not the best of it!He couldn't take anymore so he actually went to the person who did it to him!" shouted Spain as he tried to hold in tears of laughter.

"Really! What happened, fratello Spagna?" asked another drunkard in the room.

"What do you think? Lituania shot another flecha at him. This time it was in his butt!"

This earned another round of laughter in the room except from one. Which didn't catch anyone's attention from the room as they were quite intrigued into the story.

"Lituania doesn't catch me as being mean." commented the drunk northern half of Italy.

"He isn't, just towards Prusia." corrected Spain with a hiccup. "You guys want to hear about how he got rid of those flechas?"

"JA!" "SI!" exclaimed the Germanic nation and northern half of the Italian nation.

"What about you Romano?" asked Spain as he noticed there was one voice missing from the room. Spain called again when he didn't get any reply, "Lovino?"

"He's asleep." called out Germany as he looked behind the coach.

"REALLY? If he is, we should get going then." Spain said as he got up from his seat from the loveseat and walked behind the coach to find a sleep Romano.

"Nicht. You've been drinking, you should stay here tonight." suggested Germany as he too got up and was now standing next to Spain.

"I know you're right but . . ." Spain began to say but was cut off by Germany.

"No but's, you're staying."

"Germania is right, fratello Spagna you should stay here!" piped up Italy.

"Aw~ I can't say no to you Italia!" Spain said as he admitted defeat. "Want to hear another story?" asked Spain as he was in story telling mood.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm kinda sleepy." admitted Italy as he yawned.

"Same here, we should continue this tomorrow. Italy can you show Spain to one of the guest rooms?" Germany asked as he gently picked up a sleeping Romano, whom twitched a bit when being picked up.

"Si~ Follow me, fratello Spagna." sang Italy as he pulled Spain towards his bedroom for tomorrow.

"I'm coming Italia!" laughed Spain as he waved good night towards Germany and Romano.

Once Italy and Spain disappeared into the dark hallway, Germany began walking towards the other guest bedroom, the one next to his. Hopefully Romano wouldn't mind . . . one can only hope.

Germany did not bother to turn on the lights in the hallway, so half way along the way, Germany accidently tripped over his dog Blackie. Whom paid no hend to it's master and went back to sleep. If only Romano went back to sleep.

"OW, you stupid potato eating bastard! Why the fuck did you drop me so hard? My back fucking hurts now." complained Romano as he quickly got up from the ground where he was dropped.

"I'm sorry for dropping you." Germany apologized as he noticed Romano's slight shaking. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I AM!" tsk-ed Romano. "Where's Spain?"

"In the other guest bedroom." answered Germany.

"Which is where?" asked an annoyed Romano, whom was tapping his foot of the ground.

"I'll show you."

Despite living in an average medium sized house, it seemed to take forever to get to the other side of the room which housed the second guest bedroom.

"Here i-." Germany cut himself off, as he heard a muffled moan from the other side of the door.

"What's wr-"

"Shhh!" shushed Germany as he tried to figure out what he was hearing. And luckily Romano did keep quiet so he was able to decipher what he was hearing.

"_Mmm. Don't st-" _That's all Romano had to hear as he ran back to the other side of the house with Germany close behind.

"Wait, Romano, surely there must be an explanation for this!" Germany said frantically as he didn't want to believe what he was hearing either.

"EXPLANATION! There isn't one nor do I want one!" shouted Romano, as he turned his fury towards Germany. "I knew it was a bad idea coming here." Romano mumbled as tears began to fall down his face.

"Maybe it's not what it seems." Germany shuddered.

"Yeah right! Keep telling yourself that,. Like you and everyone else says 'surely Greece and Japan aren't fucking the living shit out of each other'! I am sick of it! Face the fucking truth." Romano exclaimed

"I don't want to believe it, but you may be right." Admitted Germany as he looked down.

"MAY BE RIGHT?"shouted Romano.

"You're only right if you admit that you're hard." stated Germany.

Romano was now at a lost for words.

"Don't deny it, that's why you wanted Spain right now." Germany took a deep breath. "I admit that I wanted to end the story time earlier for I wanted Italy for my, um, problem."

"And what do you fucking suggest we do now?" mocked Romano.

"Nothing, just go to bed." stated Germany as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Romano as he pulled Germany back with his collar and brought him to his eye level. "If they're having fun, we deserve to have some fun as well." whispers Romano.

"What are you suggesting?" gulped Germany.

"What you were suggesting earlier." smirked Romano as he brought Germany closer. "Now pick." 

Germany did not think twice as he went in and closed the distance between him and Romano.

**Cifer10** – After close to 6 months I finally updated. Sorry to you and everyone else. And hope you like some Germany x Romano with a hint of Spain x Romano and Germany x Italy. And thank you for the sheep of approval.

**Deskdraik**- Gracias. :P

**Jenny** – Not either to be honest but my friend dared me and I really got into it.

**Flames04** – Agree with you. I love Romano so much more than Feli. (Maybe cause I act a little bit like out little Romano?)

**AnaMachado** – I swear there are mind readers here online. I was planning to do just that. :P So don't worry. Also your English is very good.

**Sorry it took 6 months to update this . . . Yeah that won't happen again maybe 3 months but not any longer than that. I want to finish this fanfic without a year. I promise you guys that. And another update maybe in . . . By Wednesday I think. Though that is, if I get enough reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia . . .

**A/N: **Just to throw it out there, but I'm believer of the "Prussia being East Germany" theory. And sorry for any OOCs.

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Translations:** Brought to you by Google, correct where you see fit.

**(German)** _besondere Bonbons_ – special candy

**(German)** _bruder_ – brother

**(German)** _ich Dummerchen_ – silly me

**(Italian)** Quali_ caramelle speciali_ – What special candy

**(German)** _Österreich_ – Austria

**(German)** _Es tut mir Leid_ – I'm sorry

**(Italian)** _Ti dispiace?_ – You're sorry?

**(Italian) **_Mi dispiace_ – I'm sorry

**(Italian)** _fratello_ – brother

**(German)** _Guten Morgen_ – Good Morning

**(Italian) **_Buongiorno_ – Good Morning

**(Spanish)** _Buenos Días_ – Good Morning

**(Italian)** _domani_ – tomorrow

**(Spanish)** S_í_ – yes

**(Italian)** _Bélgica_ - Belgium

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Romano was hurting like hell. His head was hurting, his arms and legs were hurting, his back side was hurting; yeah everything was hurting, especially his backside. Most likely because of the tomato bastard.

And the best thing to do when hurting is just lay in bed until the tomato bastard wakes up and makes breakfast.

Romano did just that, and he may or not have moved a bit closer to the tomato bastard in the process. . .

_'When did Antonio get so muscular?' _Romano thought with a sigh of relief when Antonio did not move. _'I could have sworn, he wasn't this muscular last night or was that last week?'_

"YO, West", Romano did not have to open his eyes to see the obnoxious brother of the potato bastard was outside the bedroom. Heck, Romano could stand the potato bastard more than his older brother. Just by a bit, but still.

_'Why the heck is that stupid Prussian calling Antonio, West?' _thought Romano as he noted the Prussian's choice of words as he opened his eyes.

"FUCK!" yelled Romano as he immediately came face to face with a non-sleeping German, whom was as startled as he was, maybe more. Before Germany could blink, Romano took the covers away from Germany and hid beneath them.

"Do you have any _besondere Bonbons_ left over?" asked the albino nation as he walked into the bedroom without bothering to knock.

The smirk on Prussia's face as noted the dishevel appearance of his brother, a figure underneath the blanket, and clothes scattered everywhere; showed that he knew his brother did not have _any _left over.

Then he did a double take of the room, though mainly his brother. Germany had his head in his hands, looking as though he was wishing for something to happen.

"West, what's wrong?" asked Prussia as he sat the edge of the bed closest to his brother.

In reply, Germany shook his head, which earned a tsk from Prussia, whom with a frown decided to put his younger brother into a headlock. "Now, tell your awesome bruder what's wrong, or you're getting the worst noogie in your life." threaten Prussia.

"Bruder, stop. I am not in the mood for this." Germany said as he easily got out of his brother's headlock and went back to original position.

"Get in the mood," snapped Prussia. "And tell your awesome bruder," a mumbled from underneath the covers by Germany snapped Prussia out of his rant, and brought back his signature smirk. "Oh, how can I forget? Ich Dummerchen, Italy, how did you enjoy your night with my bruder?" Prussia asked as he pulled the covers up to reveal, not a sweet, northern Italian nation, but a seething, southern Italian nation.

"Bruder, by any chance, did you invite Spain and Romano last night to drink?" asked Prussia as slowly dropped the covers over the Italian nation in the room.

" . . . Ja . . ." replied the West side of Germany with a mumble.

"So does that mean you used the _besondere Bonbons_ with Romano?" asked Prussia with a gulp as Romano pulled off the covers off his head, giving both Germanic nations his death glare.

"Quali_ caramelle speciali_ are you two talking about?" asked the Italian nation with an oddly calm expression, while keeping his gaze on both Germanic nations. Making both Germanic nations turning a shade paler with every passing second.

"Oh, that reminds me, I gotta go to Österreich's house." Prussia exclaimed as he looked down at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "See ya around, West!" without another look, the albino nation ran out of the bedroom to escape the wrath of Romano.

Which leaves, one scared Germanic nation, and a one mad Italian nation.

"SO," Romano said as he broke eye contact with Germany, "Are you going to tell what what this _caramelle speciali_ thing is all about?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~* One Explanation Later**

"You sneaky bastards!" yelled Romano as Germany explained that he had given Spain his share of candy to make the cake, the cake that they had for dessert the night before.

"Es tut mir Leid." apologized Germany as Romano kept ranting with a mixture of Italian, Spanish and some odd phrases of Flemish.

"Ti dispiace?" asked Romano dumbfounded for he did not expect for Germany to feel responsible, much less to apologize.

"Ja, it was wrong what I did and mi dispiace." Germany apologized in Italian as he looked directly into Romano's eyes.

Romano gave no immediate reply, nor comment to Germany's apology. Though he did break eye contact with Germany.

With a sigh, Romano mumbled, "I should be the one apologizing . . . I-if I was at least as great as fratello, then Antonio wouldn't have went after him, and you would have fratello now . . ." Romano said as he started to cry silent tears.

". . . .R-Romano," Germany started to say as he noticed the tears, not knowing what to do for he barely heard what Romano was just saying.

Romano shook his head. "What time is it?"

"About six a.m." answered Germany with a quick look on the digital clock by his bedside.

"Where's your closest bathroom?" asked Romano quickly before Germany would start asking questions.

"Across the hallway." With an answer, Romano stood up slowly, for his was still hurting; and started walking towards the bathroom, with the covers still wrapped around him.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Breakfast **

By the time, both Romano and Germany were showered and walking towards the kitchen, as luck would have it, both Spain and Italy were up way earlier than usual.

Though, they paid no hend to Germanic or southern Italian nation, as he fed each other some left cake from last night.

"guten Morgen." said Germany with a cough as he walked into the kitchen onto the feeding scene. Disrupting both new lovebirds from their breakfast.

"Buongiorno, Ludwig~ Buongiorno, fratello~" replied back the northern Italian nation with a brighter smile than usual.

"Buenos Días~" replied back the Spanish nation after Italy. "How did your nights went?" asked Spain as set down the plate of cake on the counter and put Italy down.

Neither Germany or Romano replied, both nations just gave Spain and Italy a deadpanned expression.

"Aw, that's too bad; because Italy and I had the best night ever~!" exclaimed Spain as he gave Italy a peck on the lips, which earned a giggle from Italy, a glare from Romano, and no expression from Germany.

"We're going to have a better night domani, right Antonio?" asked Italy innocently; completely avoiding or ignoring the atmosphere.

"Sí, of course." shouted Spain as he gave Italy another kiss.

"I just remembered; I promised to go to Bélgica house today. I'm leaving now." interrupted Romano as he stood up from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Want me to go as well, Lovino~?" asked Spain for he simply liked going to Belgium's because of the waffles; and it would not be a surprise if Romano was going because of the waffles.

"NO!" Romano shook his head and with one more look at Spain and his brother, ran out of kitchen through the back door.

"No need to shout." commented Spain as he watched Romano leave but did not follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer's Responses:<strong>

**KichiMiangra – **Do not worry, I look through Italy and S. Italy section simply for brotherly love (not the incest kind, mind you :P) and I can never find any . . . So I decided, why not do my favorite Italian pairings and have some Italian brotherly love later on? And so, here is the product of that idea. :) Glad you can sleep properly now.

**AnaMachado** – Glad you love the couple as much as I do. :D Not enough love for this couple, I noticed. And do not worry about bad English, I understand you perfectly.

**Kaikun-Ichichan-4-Ever** – Well you can imagine the baby now if you want . . . . Since I barely started drawing recently, I do not think I will have enough skills by the time the baby rolls around to draw the baby . . . Sorry about that. And who knows what will happen? Well except me . . . Just remember to tune in.

**flames04 **- While I was writing this, and reading some Spain fics (I need to familiarize with his character, I noticed he acts like my ex bf . . . And I act like Romano; so maybe my _"similar" _break up proves that Spain x Romano is not meant to be . . .) Either that, or I just Germany x Romano so much more~! :D

* * *

><p><strong>I lied, I did not update it by some random Wednesday, liked I promised. But hey, consider this as my earlybelated/ on time Christmas present to all of you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and all that good stuff.

**A/N:** I'm so freaking sorry that I haven't updated in over a year. So, sorry in fact that I just used a word that usually is not part of my vocabulary. A close friend is no longer here and well, it took me awhile to accept that . . . I'm still not over it, but I'm now functioning and slowly going back to what we both enjoyed.

**Translations:** I decided to rush a bit and not use foreign words, they'll be back in the next chapter~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After Romano left . . . Germany was going through torture . . . Spain and Italy were, to say the least, making an adorable scene. A scene that was too much to bear for Germany. He awkwardly excused himself midway into his sausage breakfast and walked outside to his car. Despite it being his house, it would not feel right kicking out the new couple, because he was so used to having Italy hang around. So, the next best thing was to take a drive somewhere. Somewhere, but where?

Austria was hopeless in this kind of situation. Switzerland was even worst, and he couldn't exactly talk to someone as young as Liechtenstein . . . Hungary, or France could possibly help . . . But, he was not exactly close to them as his brother was.

Hm . . . What to do?

Time continued to pass, yet Germany was no where closer to an answer.

_'Got, how don't I have any friends?'_ Germany thought to himself as he hit his head on the stirring wheel.

A few more moments passed, and eventually Germany's car roared to life.

"There's only one person that I can go to . . ." He slowly pulled away from his driveway, before his car into drive, Germany gave one last look towards his house and immediately shook his head to clear the millions of thoughts forming and left.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Spain. Stupid fratello. Stupid potato bastard. . . ." Romano complained to himself while walking up to Belgium's front door. "And, fucking stupid me." With that, Romano hit his head against Belgium's door with a loud thump, not bothering to move when the door knob was slowly turning, which eventually led to Romano falling forward onto a strong chest.<p>

"Oh, Romano, wh't ar' you d'ing h're?" asked a deep voice with a slight Dutch accent.

"Is Belgium here?" mumbled Romano, not bothering to move from his position on Netherlands' chest.

Netherlands' did not bother to move, seeing that Romano was a little under the weather, he gave a curt nod and called for Belgium.

"What is it, Holland?" asked a sweet voice from behind the Netherlands.

"Romano's h're." answered the Netherlands, now moving Romano from his position, who did not bother to put up a fight.

"Oh, sweety! What's wrong?!" asked Belgium, immediately pushing pass her big brother to give Romano the biggest life crushing hug of his life.

"Sis, I don't th'nk he can breathe." commented Netherlands after a few seconds into the hug.

"I'm sorry, Romano." apologized Belgium, while pushing Romano slightly away from her to look at his face.

Even though, Romano completely avoided Belgium's eyes, Belgium had long grown used to Romano's different expressions and moods. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Trying to keep a strong front, Romano managed to find his voice for a brief moment, "Nothing. I'm . . ." Just as soon as Romano found his voice, he immediately lost it and tears began to find their way to the corner of his eyes.

Without missing a beat, Belgium's womanly instincts kicked in and pulled Romano into another hug.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be alright." Belgium mumbled to Romano while gently leading him into the house.

* * *

><p><em>'How did I end up here?' <em>Germany asked himself as he awkwardly tugged at his collar while standing in front of Greece's house.

After leaving his house a few hours earlier, Germany just took random route after random route. With his car completely drained to the last drop of gasoline, Germany realized that he was right around the corner from the Greek nation.

_'I'll just ask to borrow his phone . . . Then I'll leave.' _Before he had a second thought, Germany knocked on the Greek's front door.

There was no immediate reply.

_'Maybe he's not home.'_ Without bothering to knock again, Germany slowly turned to leave back to his car.

"Germany-san?" came from a soft voice from Greece's house.

Germany made a quick jerking motion to look behind him to see a familiar Japanese nation.

"Japan?" said the Germanic nation, looking as though he was in shock.

Japan, never seeing the shock expression on Germany's face before, even during the war, came to the conclusion that something was not right with his friend.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Japan while slowly walking away from the Greek's nation front door.

Germany made no motion to move towards the island nation, instead he slumped down to his knees and tears began streaming down his face.

"Ludwig-kun!" shouted Japan as he ran towards the slumped figure. "Are you alright?" When Japan got no reply from the larger nation, Japan did not bother to ask the Germanic nation any more questions but instead gave his friend a light hug. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you need Lovino?" asked a sweet voice from beside the Italian nation.<p>

With a quick shake in reply, Lovino wrapped his arms around his knees and looked down at his feet.

"Please, Lovino, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." begged Belgium, wrapping her arms around Lovino from the side. "I don't like seeing you this way."

After leading Romano into the house, Belgium with some help from the Netherlands tried to make Romano as comforable as they could. They offered everything in their power while trying to get the younger nation to open up to them with his problems. It was well past midnight, and the Netherlands had excused himself a few hours again, retreating to his room on the second floor.

Moments continued to pass, but Romano made no motion that made Belguim think that he was going to her anything anytime soon. Also, emotionally exhuasted, Belgium unwrapped her arms from around Romano and gave a sigh before getting up the guestbed that Romano was on.

"I'm going to sleep now, wake me up when you feel like talking." And, with that, Belgium began to leave the guestroom. However, before she made 3 steps from the bed, her shirt was lightly tugged by Romano.

"Please . . . Don't leave." whispered Romano while finally bringing his head up to face Belgium.

With their eyes finally meeting, Belgium gave him a soft smile before turning back to the bed. "I'm not, but I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Both pairs of eyes did not break contact, Belgium showed Romano no signs of lying and with a deep sigh, Romano looked away. "My brother and Antonio slept with each other."

It took a few moments for Belgium is process the words that Romano just uttered, then her expression turned from a smiling face to shock. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know . . . We were at Germany's house, I fell asleep and when I woke up, Antonio and Feliciano were fucking." explained Romano, with his hands forming fists and his head down.

Belgium made no comment, instead she only sat back down next to Romano and wrapping her arms around the younger nation, bringing slight comfort to the frustrated Italian nation.

"And . . ." Romano began trying to find the most simplest words, "I . . . I would have forgiven them, but . . ." Romano gave a light hearted sigh before continuing, "They were lovey dovey in the morning . . . They were making plans for later."

Romano began to tear up again and brought up his arms to hug Belgium. "I . . . I don't know . . . what to do. . . . I l-love . . . them." His next words continued to come out in between sobs. "I . . . just . . . don't know."

Belgium again made no comment but brought the crying nation closer to her. "Am . . . I not good enough . . . for Feli? . . . For Antonio?" sobbed Lovino into Belgium's sholder.

"You're wrong Lovino," began Belgium softly, "They just don't know what they have."

It took a few moments for Romano to stop sobbing, "Are . . .you telling . . . me the truth?" Romano managed to say in between hiccups.

"Yes, I am!" Belgium said truthfully while pushing Romano slightly away to clean away his tears with her sleeve. "You have so much to offer and they simply haven't realized that yet."

"R-really?" asked Romano with his hiccups finally silencing.

"Yes." Belgium said with another bright smile.

Without thinking, Romano returned Belgium with another smile, not as bright but not broken.

"See how much better you feel!" smiled Belgium with a life crushing hug to Romano.

"Can't- breathe . . .!" Romano managed to scream while trying to push Belgium away.

"I'm sorry sweety." Belgium apologized with her usual smile.

Without thinking, Belguim gave a quick glance towards the alarm clock by the bedside. "Oh my, it's 2:32! It's time to go to bed, there's a world meeting tomorrow!" Belgium exclaimed while jumping off the bed. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Belgium asked giving Romano an unsured expression.

Romano gave Belgium a smile and a nod. "Only if you make me waffles in the morning."

Belgium quickly grabbed a pillow from behind Romano and gave him a smack, "You're asking too much of me." laughed Belgium, "But, I'll see what I can do." And with that, Belgium left the room with a smile. "Good night, Lovino~." The door slowly closed behind her and closed with a quiet thud.

"Good night, Bella." Romano whispered at the closed door.

"I can't possibly tell her about Germany . . ." laughed Romano at himself before going back to his original position with his head in his knees and arms wrapped around himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that you had to see that." coughed Germany, looking anywhere but the Japanese nation in front of him.<p>

Japan noted the growing blush upon the Germanic nation after finally getting Germany to stop crying. Even though he did not understand the situation, he understood that even Germany needed to let it out once in awhile.

"Don't apologize, I understand that you are going through a difficult time right now." Japan began, bringing Germany's attention on the usually modest nation. "I don't understand why you try to hide this Ludwig-kun."

Germany blinked a few times at the Japanese nation, trying to keep his coming tears at bay. "Got, I'm such a wreck." Germany said as he gave himself a bitter laugh while putting his head into his left hand.

Japan only looked at his friend with his usual deadpanned expression. "Yes, you are." replied Japan.

Germany gave another laugh, slightly scaring the island nation. "Glad to know that I look like one."

Japan's usual deadpanned expression was replaced with a look of worry, "Germany-san, would you please tell what is wrong. Perhaps, I can help." begged Japan, slowly lifting his hand to Germany's left, trying to get Germany to look at him.

When Germany finally did, Japan gave him a small reassuring smile.

_'I guess I do have friends.' _Germany thought to himself.

"Germany . . .?"

Germany then looked up to make eye contact with Japan, giving the Japanese nation a sad smile. "Italy and Spain had sex last night . . ." began Germany, double checking to see if Japan was still willing to listen with the mention of sex.

Japan gave another reassuring smile to continue despite his face showing slight discomfort.

"And, I had sex with Romano . . ." Germany slightly chocked on his words.

"Do you need some water?" asked Japan noting his friend's pained expression.

"I'm fine." answered Germany, trying to regain his breath.

Japan said no more, waiting patiently for Germany to continue.

"We were a litte . . . intoxicated. So, when I went to put Romano in bed because he fell asleep, I tripped over one my dogs. Well . . . he woke up, and he marched back to where Spain was and well . . . Spain and Italy were already doing it." Unconsiously, Germany was facing down at the table with his eyes closed and his hands were a fist. Japan, seeing his friend's frustration, put his much smaller hands on Germany's giving the larger nation encouragement to continue his story.

Calm again, Germany did so. "Romano then suggested that we should do it too . . . And, we did." gulped Germany. "When we woke up, we decided to pretend it never happen, but . . . Spain and . . . Italy had a different idea. Romano left in a hurry and I somehow ended up here." And, with that, Germany ended his short, but painful story.

"I just . . . don't know what to do.." admitted Germany with frustration coming over him again. "I love Italy, yet he hurt me . . . I just . . . don't know."

"Ludwig." Japan said softly, bringing Germany out of his thoughts for a moment, "All I can say is that everything will be alright." Japan said with another small smile of his.

"How . . . can you be . . . so sure?" mumbled Germany.

"I'm not, but if you do not try then you never know." Japan replied.

A few moments of silence passed between the two while Germany slowly processed the words that Japan had just said and just as slowly, a weight on his shoulders that he didn't he had, was getting lighter.

"You're absolutely right . . ." mumbled Germany with a slight smile. "Danke, Kiku."

Japan returned Germany's smile, "I did nothing, only listened."

"And that's all what I needed."

An awkward silence then flooded the room, with Germany and Japan's longest conversation to date was finished.

With a cough to clear his throat and the awkward silence, "Japan, may I ask you something?" asked Germany after noticing something.

"Hai."

"Where is Greece?"

" . . ."

"Um . . . Japan?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay . . . Then may I ask you why you are at Greece's house?"

Within seconds of asking the question, Greece appeared from behind Japan, with his arms quickly finding their way around Japan's shoulders.

"Heracles!" Japan said with a slight shock.

" M'rning, Kiku. Germany." Greece said, completely ignoring Germany and Japan's shocked expression.

Again, ignoring his guests' shocked expression, Greece decided to answer Germany's question. "Kiku is here because we're lov- . . ." Before Greece had the chance to finish the word, he was elbowed in the stomach by the Japanese nation.

"I'm simply here because the world meeting is in Turkey's house tomorrow and Greece's house is closer than my own." Japan answered quickly with a deep blush appearing on his face.

"Okay . . ." said Germany, trying to take in the scene in front of him. Earlier aside, Japan had never let others touch him, much less give him a hug yet Greece was hugging him as though those rules never applied to him.

But, Germany decided to leave it at that, considering that his own personal problems were too much for himself to handle at the moment to even worry about Japan and Greece's relationship.

"I guess, I should take my leave . . ." Germany annouced suddenly, disrupting the staring contest that Japan and Greece had going on, though it was not much of a staring contest with Japan slightly glaring at Greece and with Greece giving Japan puppy eyes.

With Germany's sudden intrusion, Japan remembered that Germany was there so breaking eye contact with Greece. "Do you need anything before you leave?"

" . . . Now that you mention it." Germany began, "I ran out of gas in my car."

"I will call for a tow truck." announced Japan, quickly walking into the hallway where the house phone is at, leaving Greece and Germany alone to suffer the awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**flames04 – **Spain does have his good moments . . . Except when he's in my stories. And, I don't blame you, there's not a lot of Germano stories out there, so I decided to add one more out there~

**ChastitySloth **– At least, you're giving it a chance. :D

**Annabelle Mapel **– And you shall!

**LovinoIsAwesome** – It wasn't exactly a fast update, but summer just started and I got close to three months before university starts! And rest assured, there will be more Germano than Gerita, but there will some here and there.

**Nata-Arci** – And, that makes the story more interesting, if you expect it where's the suspense?

**Guest** – How about poor everyone?


End file.
